I'M MISSIN' YOU
by saku-hina41
Summary: Si nos encontramos de nuevo No me dejaré llevar Sólo recordaré nuestros momentos juntos Adiós Mi Amor, Mi Amor!


**Este es un songfic Gaasaku de la cancion 'I'M MISSIN' YOU de D-UNIT espero les guste.**

**'I'M MISSIN' YOU **

Gaara mi amor aun recuerdo todos los momentos que vivimos, fuimos felices? No lo crees. Tu y yo siempre nos complementamos en todos a pesar de tener un carácter diferente siempre te preocupabas por mí por mis sentimientos, te amo tanto.

**Te Extraño**

**En días lluviosos como el de hoy**

**Te Extraño**

**Pienso en Ti de nuevo como una tonta**

**~ Te Extraño**

**Me digo a mí misma que esta será la última vez**

**Pero las lágrimas vuelven a caer otra vez**

**Después de que te fuiste me derrumbé**

**El Amor es todo una Mentira**

**Eso era lo que yo creía en mi interior**

**Pero todo resultó ser inútil**

**La escena que inventaste**

**Estaba llena de palabras obvias**

**Es exactamente como lo esperaba**

**No puedo sacarte de mi mente**

¿Recuerdas todos los planes, las promesas y los sueños que teníamos juntos?

_FLASH BACK_

_Nos encontrábamos en un parque cerca de nuestro departamento, caminando mientras platicábamos amenamente._

_Saku te gustar ir a asentarnos un rato-preguntaste mientras mirabas el lago que estaba cerca_

_Claro amor vamos- jale tu mano para dirigirnos hacia el lago._

_Caminamos hacia el lago buscando un lugar perfecto para estar cómodos, después de sentarnos acomodaste tu cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo te acariciaba el rostro admirando todo el parque y por supuesto a ti._

_Amor esperemos que hoy el paso que dimos sea el inicio de algo maravilloso-decía mirando hacia el lago_

_Claro que si amor además no falta mucho para poder casarnos- mientras contestaba jugaba con el pequeño anillo que reposaba en mi mano_

_Cerezo mío te prometo siempre estar contigo, amarte y protegerte de todo lo malo- tus ojos se iluminaron de amor al verme sonreír tontamente_

_Te amo y siempre seremos felices lo prometo- sellamos esa promesa con un beso cargado de amor mientras le sol se ocultaba lo lejos_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**Todas las noches en mis sueños**

**Tu última sonrisa me tortura**

**El no poder olvidarte, no poder tenerte**

**Me Enloquece! ~**

**Nene Estoy Extrañándote, Nene Estoy Extrañándote**

**Estoy esperando por Ti, incluso en este momento**

**Nene Estoy Extrañándote, Nene Estoy Extrañándote**

**Si tan sólo pudiera verte una vez más ~**

Recuerdo ese trágico día caminábamos tomados de la mano por las grandes calles de la ciudad solo nuestra compañía importaba, mientras platicábamos acerca del trabajo y el último semestre de universidad sonrisas salían de mis labios al pensar que pronto seriamos formalmente esposos.

Despedí con un beso lento ya que aún tenía que ir con las chicas para un último trabajo, mientras cruzaba la calle iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que se acercaba un coche a toda velocidad, todo paso tan rápido yo era arrojada al otro lado mientras tu eras arrojado con fuerza por el auto.

**Te Extraño**

**Aún después de unos meses sigo pensando en Ti**

**Te Extraño**

**¿Cuántos meses más me tomará olvidarte?**

**~ Te Extraño**

**Escucho una voz en mis oídos**

**Hace eco y me siento confundida una vez más**

**Yo solía ser fuerte Nene**

**Y ahora me tienes obsesionada Nene**

**Tú eres débil, incluso en mi imaginación**

**Aunque no podamos estar juntos**

**Por favor no te vayas, El Mundo sin Ti es tan frío**

**No puedo esperarte para siempre**

**Pero nunca digas que hemos terminado para siempre**

**Todas las noches en mis sueños**

**Tu última sonrisa me tortura**

**El no poder olvidarte, no poder tenerte**

**Me Enloquece! ~**

Ese día te perdí, perdí a mi compañero, mí a amigo y único amor. A un en el último minuto que estuvimos juntos mantuviste una sonrisa llena de amor hacia mí, me dijiste cuanto me amabas y que te perdonara por no poder acompañarme en el trayecto de vida que aún tenía por delante.

Tu amor era tan grande que mantuviste la promesa de protegerme aun corriendo el riesgo de morir no te importo nada solo que estuviera viva. Me dejaste sola con un dolor enorme del cual aún no puedo recuperarme después de estos dos años que han pasado.

**Nene Estoy Extrañándote, Nene Estoy Extrañándote**

**Estoy esperando por Ti, incluso en este momento**

**Nene Estoy Extrañándote, Nene Estoy Extrañándote**

**Si tan sólo pudiera verte una vez más ~**

**Si nos encontramos de nuevo**

**No me dejaré llevar**

**Sólo recordaré nuestros momentos juntos**

**Adiós Mi Amor, Mi Amor! ~**

Amor te prometo no llorar más y solo recordar los bellos momentos que me regalaste, seguir luchando para estar bien; en cambio te pido espera por mí que un día volveremos a estar juntos.

Adiós mi gran amor. Adiós Gaara.

Espero les haya gusta y dejen sus reviews nos vemos pronto. *Jess*


End file.
